


【鸣佐】灵师

by Lingfengwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Summary: #政治联姻，先婚后爱。#九尾妖君鸣╳人类灵师佐。（鸣佐only）#架空。#HE。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

#政治联姻，先婚后爱。  
#九尾妖君鸣╳人类灵师佐。（鸣佐only）  
#架空。  
#HE。

01.联姻•风雷劫（5800字）

“你说什么？联姻？！”正准备饮酒的手忽地顿住，鸣人不可置信地看着对方，几乎怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。

“嘛，就是这么个情况……”银发蒙面的男人心虚地讪笑着，心里第无数次怒骂那些强迫自己接下这个任务的长老们。

“你是认真的？”鸣人深深地皱起灿金色的眉毛，深蓝的眼睛微微眯着，迸发出即将爆发的怒气。强大的力量被他压抑在自身周围，肉眼可见地裹上一层橙红的具象化妖气。若非对面坐着的是鸣人曾经的老师卡卡西，换作其他妖早就在这无可匹敌的强大压制下落荒而逃。鸣人无比严肃地盯着对方，不确定地又问了一遍，“确定没在跟我开玩笑？”

“这个嘛，”一向不正经的男人收起了所有的不羁与调笑，整日无精打采的眼神忽然严肃起来，仿佛正处于一场生死攸关的战斗。他看着鸣人，也看着鸣人即将到来的命运，温和可靠的声音一字一句地说道，“我以我的生命起誓。”

只一瞬间，漩涡鸣人，妖界的九尾妖君，立刻就明白了自己无法逃避的命运。婚姻、感情、与另一个人的纠缠，这些他竭力避免的东西，最终还是不可阻挡地来到了他的面前。他闭上眼，脑海里想着无数的过往。微风轻轻地拂过水面，无数的桃花花瓣飘落其上，撩拨起阵阵涟漪。待他再睁眼时，空气中只残留着花瓣飘过的淡淡香气。鸣人收起了释放出的妖气，松开了握紧的拳头，他甚至喝完了那杯微微有些苦涩的清酒。这一切都昭示着他已然接受了自己接下来的命运。就算他是妖界的九尾妖君，他也有太多的身不由己。

“那么，”鸣人缓缓地开口，淡淡的语气仿佛带上了一声似有若无的叹息，“对方是什么人？”

“这个……”卡卡西本以为要跟他好一阵扯皮，没想到他这么快就答应了。松一口气的同时也不免有些心酸，当初那个冲动、弱小的小狐狸早就已经是顶天立地的九尾妖君了。话虽如此，只是接下来的话恐怕更难说出口。卡卡西观察着鸣人的反应，斟酌着开口，“对方是个人类。不出意外的话，应该是……宇智波家的……”卡卡西艰难地吐出最后两个字，“灵师。”

“宇智波。灵师。”鸣人缓缓地吐出这两个词，一个比一个更击中他的内心。

天下有人、神、妖三界，人与妖共享大地。虽然妖界设有结界，避免妖气在人界乱窜，但难免有野生妖怪不归于妖界，在人间作恶。于是便有灵师来制服他们。提到灵师，所有人第一反应都会想到宇智波，天下有名有姓的灵师一半都是出自这个家族。妖肆虐人间，灵师斩杀妖魔无数，二者注定无法共存。宇智波一族本领通天，甚至曾有灵师飞升成神。天下妖魔无不避着他们走。如今不仅要他与灵师联姻，对方还是宇智波一族的灵师，真是何等的讽刺！

“我知道你心中有一千个一万个不愿意。”卡卡西叹了口气，无奈道，“你也知道，自从几百年前的第二次妖神大战，不仅我们妖界元气大伤，就连人类也被大量波及。要说无辜还是他们最无辜。这些年来人与妖矛盾激增，几乎是以血换血。那些个灵师倒是不足为惧，只是神族一向关爱人类，若是真打起来，神族定会插手。到时也只是会两败俱伤，谁也捞不到好处。既然人类主动提出联姻，我们也没有任何理由拒绝。就当是为了我们妖界，你——”

你就委屈委屈自己，这是你身为妖君的责任。这种话要他怎么说得出口。

“我明白，我当然明白。”鸣人心中烦躁不已，他怎会不知妖界的困境。只是，“对方是个人类也就罢了，为什么偏偏是个灵师？你知道我有多讨厌灵师。”

“可对方若是个普通人类，莫说人类公主，就是皇帝也入不了你的眼啊！宇智波一族的灵师强者如云，又是几百年的名门望族，跟你联姻也算门当户对。”卡卡西开始昧着良心胡扯。

“这不是配得上配不上的问题！”鸣人最讨厌东扯西扯，直截了当地问道，“……我能拒绝吗？”

“……”卡卡西沉默。

“要不你替我联姻好了。”鸣人自暴自弃地说道。

“可千万别！”卡卡西连忙阻止他，都几千上万岁的妖了，说话还这么不经大脑。“你可是整个妖界唯一的妖君，除了你再无二人。”

“既然你们都决定好了，为什么还来问我？”鸣人心中更加烦躁。身为妖君，他做得还不够吗？为什么连他的感情都要干涉？

“我说……”卡卡西看着鸣人的手指幻化成狐爪，在上好的木桌上留下几道深深的爪痕，心中不由忧虑起来，“你心里不会有人了吧？”

若真是这样……

鸣人先是愣怔了一会儿，接着像是突然反应过来，状似无意地说道，“你又不是不知道我为了这个妖君付出了多少，光是修炼成九尾就几乎耗费了我全部的心力，哪还有时间去谈那些。”

“那就好……那就好。”卡卡西暗自松了口气。若他心中真有了什么人，他也不得不接受这场联姻。代表人族与妖族，短暂的和平，不明朗的未来，这是他们的使命。

说到这里卡卡西的任务基本上算是完成了，不过作为鸣人曾经的老师他还是想再安慰他几句。“嘛，你也不必过于烦扰。若是真不喜欢，把她一个人晾在那里，不理不就行了。就算她是宇智波家的灵师，再厉害能厉害到哪里去，在我们妖界翻不起什么小风浪。再说人类不过短短数几十年生命，于你而言不过是打个盹的时间。人类那边也没要求你必须封她为妖后。若是日后你再遇到喜欢的，再娶也没什么问题。你可是妖君，多少妖上赶着要嫁给你呢！”

鸣人自知事已成定局，也不再做无谓的反抗。他皱着眉，随口说道，“……好吧，但愿这个盹能安稳些。不过你们应该不会要求我跟她生个半妖出来吧？”

不知为什么，鸣人觉得卡卡西的笑更加心虚了。“啊哈哈，这个啊，你们顺其自然，顺其自然就好……”卡卡西收回笑容，正色道，“不过我还是要嘱咐你，人家一个灵师嫁到我们妖界说不定还觉得委屈了她。你可千万不要欺负人家，你不愿意她也未必愿意。至少要保证人好好地活在我们妖界，她是作为宇智波家的灵师代表人类嫁过来的，真出了什么事谁都不好看。不管她是强是弱，你作为妖君都得保护好她。”

“呼——”鸣人长长地出了一口气，望着涟漪四起的湖面发呆。“什么时候？”他问。

“新娘那边的队伍已经出发了，不出几日就能到达我们妖界。你提前做好准备吧。”

新娘吗……鸣人从来没有想过自己会有一个新娘。冷的东西接触得多了，也就不再期待一片温热。更何况……

鸣人又想起了那个预言，这个人会不会就是他的那场无法避开的劫？如同这场无法避开的姻缘……

荒无人烟的小道上，一支队伍正在缓慢稳定地前行。但凡看上一眼，你就会发现这是一支送亲队伍。中间的大红花轿格外地显眼，被无数人簇拥在中间。细细看去，那花轿上绣着醒目的“囍”字，颜色虽正，样式却简单大方，既不镀金银纹饰，也不缀流苏喜绸，端庄大气又不随世俗。若你是个灵师，你还能发现那轿子上的纹样正是由最纯正的灵气绘制而成，既不是什么凤凰、牡丹，也不是什么和合、送子的吉祥图案，而是用暗纹绣着的山川草木、日月星辰。不管道路多么崎岖，轿子都稳稳地前进，不见半点摇晃。

轿子由八个人抬着，左右各有两队人有条不紊地随行。最前方除了开路的人，稍后一点的是抬着嫁妆的长长的队伍。那些嫁妆无一不是用大红木箱严严实实地装起来，外人难以窥见一二。唯一特殊的是箱子外不仅不系红绸，反而贴满了画有符咒的白色纸符。后方同样是长长的队伍，几乎以十字型将花轿牢牢地护在正中。

如此浩大的送亲队伍，前进起来却几乎没有半点声音。无论走到哪里，是人不敢观望，是妖就更要提早远远地逃离，只因那支队伍所释放出的纯正灵气足以斩杀任何胆敢靠近的小妖。即使是几千年道行的妖怪，感受到这样强大的灵气也不敢正面应对。更何况但凡有点自知之明的妖，都不会不认得队伍中那无一例外的最正规的灵师装束。各大灵师家族的族徽明晃晃地绣在他们的衣服上，其中宇智波一族的人最多，也站在最核心的位置。可以说既低调又极为高调。

佐助一言不发地维持着端坐的姿势，红色的盖巾遮挡了他所有的视线，轿子里又闷又热，连日的颠簸让他身心俱疲，一睡着就会立刻惊醒。他从来没有这么安静过。

并非是软榻不够舒服，轿子也足够地稳定，有这么多强大的灵师在，这一路走得顺顺利利，无论是人还是妖，都没敢来阻拦、骚扰他们。佐助难得出了宇智波宅，他本该极为高兴的，眼下怕是再也回不去了。

佐助近来能感觉到家里变得更加忙碌了。也没什么太大的变化，只是大家都行色匆匆的，父亲不断地和其他灵师家族交涉，哥哥也总是在父亲的房间里谈论着什么，都不来陪他练剑了。佐助平时很少见到父亲，这些天父亲却来看望了自己很多次，只是每次都不说话，匆匆看一眼就走。总是对他微笑的哥哥脸上也布满了愁云，连微笑都变得那么无力。他们似乎在争执什么，佐助隐隐听到了联姻两个字。

怪不得哥哥那么生气和难过，想来是他到了年纪，父亲要给他安排婚事了。哥哥好像和他们宇智波家的一个姐姐走得挺近，只可惜那姐姐身份不高，资质也比较普通。父亲是宇智波一族的族长，就他们这两个儿子。哥哥那么优秀，几乎是当代年轻灵师中最强大的一位，父亲肯定会给他安排一桩能给宇智波一族带来利益的婚事的。也许是其他有资质的灵师，也许是某个家族的嫡女，或者皇室公主也不是不可能。这种事他们根本无法亲自做主。至于佐助，大概早就被放弃了吧。从小时候起，一直持续到现在，也许以后永远……

所以当父亲、母亲、哥哥郑重地把他叫来，一家人难得聚在一起，却只是告知他这种事时，佐助其实是没有太多震惊的。就好像理所当然，而且没有拒绝的理由，更没有拒绝的资格。只是，这个人，为什么偏偏是他呢？

人类要与妖族联姻，以求和平。为表诚意，他们决定派出一位年轻的灵师，而不是一个毫无灵力的普通人。宇智波作为所有灵师中最强大也最有话语权的一族，基本无法推卸这个责任。宇智波一族的灵师资质极高，所以才能培养出众多最优秀强大的灵师。就算天赋普通，加上后天的努力勤奋与宇智波一族系统的训练，就算普通灵师也能在强者中占据一席之地，为宇智波一族带来荣耀。宇智波一族是战斗的一族，斩杀妖魔是他们天生的本能。只有一位，只有一位宇智波……

佐助从小就展示了和所有宇智波都不同的天赋。这并不是说他有什么特殊的才能，而是他无论怎么修炼，都无法提升自身的灵力。怎么努力都没用，什么方法都不行，所有的所有都在昭示着他无法成为一名优秀的灵师，甚至宇智波家族个位数岁数的小娃娃所拥有的灵力都比他多。无法修炼灵力，自然无法外出斩杀妖魔。宇智波一族所有达到一定水平的灵师都要外出接受任务，而他只能待在家里，令家族蒙羞。

父亲要他与妖族联姻，他能理解。毕竟宇智波一族最没用的人就是他，这样也算发挥了些许用处吧。家族早就对他不抱任何希望了，他是被舍弃了的。

他们说要他嫁给妖界的九尾妖君，一个男人，不，准确来说应该是一只公狐狸。这一切的一切都是那么的不可思议。他的未来——他还有什么未来可言呢……

“停——轿——”连续了几天几夜的奔波，轿子终于停了下来，就算待在被灵气完全覆盖的轿子中，佐助也能感受到迎面四溢的妖气，和空气一起侵蚀着他的身体，令佐助忍不住皱眉。

“恭迎妖妃夫人！”前方不远处传来整齐划一的声音，光是听声音和腔调佐助都能意识到他们妖怪的身份。也许是心理作用，也许是出于对事情的逃避，佐助一听到那个称呼就忍不住地厌恶、焦躁，想要拒绝，想要大喊，一路上所有的压抑都在这一刻爆发出来，让他几近崩溃。他想逃离这一切，逃离宇智波，逃离妖界，不再做什么灵师，就这么化为一粒渺小的尘埃，在这偌大的世界里漫无目的地飘浮。他该这么做的，他早该这么做的。佐助张了张口，像一条快要渴死的鱼，他攥紧了自己身上穿的大红长裙——那简直就是一个笑话。也许他的心又一次流了一滴血。佐助闭上了嘴，最终什么声音也没有发出来。

“佐助。”宇智波鼬在小窗外轻轻唤了一声，里面无人应答。他心痛得无以复加，无论如何都想不到这个人会是自己最心爱的弟弟。天下那么多的女子，为什么偏偏是佐助呢？他那么天真单纯，连人类都没接触多少，如今就要只身一人前往妖界。他作为一名灵师，灵力却很微弱，到了妖界又不知会面临何种困境。他请求过父亲，可父亲的决定如此坚决，根本没有回转的余地。就算要派去男子，可为什么偏偏就是佐助，为什么是宇智波家的二公子？他一点都无法理解父亲的决定，难道父亲真的甘愿舍弃佐助？

“你……”该说的都已经说过了，他还能说什么呢？也许过了今日，他就再也见不到自己的弟弟了。佐助还是宇智波家的佐助吗？“是我对不起你，是我们宇智波对不起你，是我们灵师……”鼬突然停顿下来，灵师、人类，再往上是妖与人的矛盾，再往上是几百年前的神妖大战，难道这是所有人的错吗？人、妖、神，古往今来牺牲了多少人，佐助只是其中的一个牺牲品罢了。可他明明那么的无辜，身为灵师，他甚至连一只小妖都没有斩杀过。

“你……照顾好自己，千万别忘了我嘱咐过你的话。父亲送你的剑好好收着。在妖界……你……”鼬忽然收了声，再说下去恐怕他会控制不住自己，是他这个做哥哥的太过软弱，没有不顾人类安危毁约的勇气。也许这就是佐助身为宇智波的责任。此去一别，佐助怕是再也无法回到人界了。鼬掀开轿子的窗帘，往里看了一眼，他的弟弟穿着婚嫁时女性才会穿的衣裙，红色的盖巾遮掩了他的脸，他只能以这种方式见佐助最后一面，佐助从头到尾只有沉默。

“佐助……”鼬再次唤了他一声，也许是最后一次叫他了。佐助依然没有回应。鼬的一颗完整的心在此刻突然被撕裂，他不求别的，但愿佐助能在妖界好好活着，不要再像在他面前时那样任性。轿子已经停了太久，灵师和对面的妖也等了太久。鼬合上帘子，最后沉沉地说了句，“珍重”。纹丝不动的盖巾忽地晃动了一下，他也没有看到。

灵师与妖已交接完毕，现在是妖们抬着轿子与嫁妆了。果然妖与灵师是不一样的，轿子刚起，轿身就剧烈地晃动起来，差点摔到他。还好外面的灵师们及时稳住了轿子，让它稳稳地落在地面。佐助坐在轿子里，外面吵吵嚷嚷的，似乎是有小妖不小心碰到了嫁妆，导致灵力外泄，就连抬轿的妖都被波及，一个个支撑不住跪倒在地。

“小心点！这里面装的可都是上好的灵器，还好只是碰掉了符纸，没打开箱子。小心你们的性命！”不知道哪个灵师在教训他们，对面的妖过来打圆场，彼此虚情假意，谁也看不惯谁。

这个无伤大雅的小插曲很快就结束了，队伍开始正式向前走。佐助能感知到纯正的灵气正在离自己越来越远，迎面而来的是越来越浓的妖气，令佐助疲惫的身体感到强烈的不适。他现在真的进入妖界了，过结界的那一瞬间，佐助就知道，自己未来的命运将永远与妖联系在一起。这是他的使命，他的责任，他逃不了，也无法逃。

越往前走，妖气就越浓。佐助从来没有接触过如此浓郁的妖气，这些散布在每一口空气里的焦灼都让他感到无比的恐惧与不安，同时他的身体也控制不住地颤栗起来，这是他身为灵师的战斗本能，尽管他很弱小。

佐助不知道自己将要被带去何方，更不知道自己的未来究竟在哪里。现在的他无论如何都不会想到，自己将会在不久的未来爱上一只妖，并且这将成为他此生永远无法渡过的劫。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

#政治联姻，先婚后爱。  
#九尾妖君鸣╳人类灵师佐。（鸣佐only）  
#架空。  
#HE。

02.洞房花烛夜（3700字）

昏暗的房间里，红烛静静地燃烧，映照着端坐在床边的新娘。佐助不知道自己像这样坐了多久，自从进入妖界后，轿子一直在沉默地前行，到达目的地后佐助就被人搀着进入了这个房间，直到现在。就算佐助从来没有见过人类的婚礼，更不知道妖界的习俗，但相关的礼仪他多多少少还是知道些的。无论是人族还是妖族，都没有把这场联姻当成正常的婚礼来看待，全程低调得没有半点喜庆的气息。虽然佐助也不想要经历那些流程，他从上轿到现在这些天身体备受折磨，疲惫得几乎要昏睡过去，却又不得不强打起精神准备应对接下来的情况。半睡半醒间，佐助忽地听到一声推门的声音，强大浓郁的妖气瞬间灌满了整个房间。

烛光摇曳，夜晚的冷风簌簌地扑进来，佐助却丝毫不觉得寒冷，反而感到微微的灼热。九尾妖君，九尾一族的赤狐，擅火，力量无比强大，生来拥有强悍的肉体以及治愈能力，是妖界自古以来的第一只也是唯一一只修炼到九尾的妖狐，更是在第二次妖神大战后统一了整个妖界的妖君。因其擅于使用极为罕见的风系能力，故又被称为风君。近一万年来他的存在就是一个传奇，其名号人、神、妖三界无人不知，无人不晓。佐助屏住了呼吸，打起精神仔细地去听他的动静。

开门、关门，脚步声逐渐靠近。就算佐助在红色的盖巾下什么也看不见，但此等如烈阳般灼热的强大妖气只能是来源于他，妖界最强大的妖。佐助抓紧了自己的衣服，心开始不受控制地狂跳起来。不能慌，不能怕……“啪嗒——”一声，佐助被这清脆的声音惊了一下，随即意识到这是箱子被打开的声音。

那是他的嫁妆。佐助本来什么都不需要，家族能把上古神器草薙剑赠予他已是他莫大的荣幸，至于那些哥哥强行让他带着的灵器对他而言根本没有任何作用，反正以他的微弱灵力也用不了它们。寂静的房间里传来器物碰撞的声音，佐助猜测九尾妖君大概是在把玩那些灵器，没有灵师操控的灵器对他那种级别的妖来说大概无法造成任何伤害。他大概只是随意看了几下，箱子很快就被合上，强大的妖气正在逐渐向他靠近。

佐助猜测他应该不是故意的，不是故意释放出强大的妖气来压制他、向他示威什么的。也许是佐助的灵力太微弱了，第一次面对如此强大的妖气几乎压得他喘不过气来。对方停在了他的面前，佐助隐隐能意识到他在打量自己。

沉默，在昏暗中静悄悄地蔓延。佐助在这无形的压制下无处可逃，耳边只有他自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。灼热的妖气刺激着他的皮肤，仿佛已经为他打造好了一座坚不可摧的牢笼。佐助几乎意识到了接下来会发生什么，他攥紧了自己身穿的红色衣裙，深深地低下了头。与此同时，头上的盖巾忽地一沉，紧接着又是一轻，眼前的视野突然开阔起来，佐助先是看到一片暗红婆娑的光影，然后是自己那双攥得快要发白的双手，红色的盖巾被直接用手掀下来，轻飘飘地落到他的裙边。对面的身影在他面前留下一片黑色的阴影，他的存在感如此强烈，佐助忽地听到自己凌乱的呼吸。

“抬起头来。”寂静中鸣人不紧不慢地开口。从他的角度往下看，首先映入眼帘的就是对方那一头乌黑的短发，上面没有任何哪怕一点头饰，接着就是那人浓密的长睫毛不安地扑闪着，以及那双冷白的纤纤玉手。他低着头，即使听到自己的声音，也依然没有任何动作。

看上去就是个普通人类，连灵力都感受不到，跟鸣人想象的相差甚远。他缓缓地伸出手，从对方的额头滑向脸颊，捏着他的下巴迫使他抬头。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，睫毛颤得更厉害了。这么一看，也算是个美人。

“你怕我？”鸣人沉声开口，低哑的声音听不出任何情绪。虽然他是妖君没错，但连妖都不敢看的灵师算什么灵师。

没想到在他说出这句话后对方忽地睁开双眼，乌溜溜的眼睛是狭长的，眼角却有些圆圆的微微上挑，细长的眉毛皱起来，眼神纯净澄澈，却又散发出凌厉的怒气，毫不畏惧地盯着他。现在看来，倒是比先前生动活泼得多。他微微开口，少年人稚嫩、情绪饱满的声音就这么明晃晃地溜进鸣人耳中。“谁怕你了！我们宇智波家的灵师是最强大的灵师，斩杀妖魔无数，真要联起手来就是你九尾妖君也不在话下！”

鸣人几乎要为他这天真的言论笑出声来。这些灵师还真是傲慢无知，连他的影子都没见过，就敢放出这等话来。不过……鸣人觉得有些不对，这孩子似乎……他把手移到对方的脖子上，随手一摸，居然……“是个男娃娃？”

在此之前他也不知道对方是谁，卡卡西只说很有可能是宇智波家的灵师，看他这反应应该就是宇智波家的人没错，只是他开口说话之前鸣人居然没有意识到他是个男娃娃。倒不是说他长得像女孩子，虽然确实容姿端丽，是一等一的美人，尤其是那双漂亮的眼睛，但他的短发，以及那略微锋利的眉眼，他本不该认错才是。只是他万万没想到人族居然会派出个男孩子过来联姻。再加上对方看起来年纪也不大，鸣人听了声音还有些不确定。看来人族和他一样都不想要个半妖后代，这样也好，正好也省去了他的麻烦。毕竟无论是在人族还是妖族，半妖都是不受待见的存在。

见对方还在瞪着他，一张小脸布着毫无威慑力的怒气，鸣人收起放在他脖子上的手，食指轻轻勾着他的下巴，随口问道，“你叫什么名字？今年多大年纪？”

“哼！”对方像小猫那样轻哼一声，迎着他的目光仰着脸回答道，“我叫宇……”他停顿了一下，皱起眉头，继续道，“我叫佐助，今年十六岁。”

“十六岁……”鸣人无奈地叹了口气。“这个年纪在我们妖界还没断奶呢。”

“你说什么！”也许他觉得自己被小看了，佐助的双手抓住鸣人的手臂，调动起全身的灵力，在对方的手臂上留下一簇跳动的火苗。那小火苗都还没来得及燃烧，只一瞬间就自己熄灭了。鸣人甚至一点点感觉都没有。

“你就这么点能耐？”鸣人毫不掩饰地嘲讽道，“口气不小，本事倒没多大。你真的是宇智波家的灵师吗？”

哦，这次是真的踩到他尾巴了。佐助眉头微蹙，神情里满是不甘与羞恼，只见他右手一挥，一把通体雪白的剑不知何时出现在他的手中，直直地向鸣人挥来。鸣人看都不看，右手依然挑着佐助的下巴，左手去挡，却在触碰到剑身的瞬间感受到一股强大的力量，几乎要将他的手给弹开。鸣人手指一转，轻易将剑从佐助手中夺来，握住剑柄仔细观察。

借着暗红的烛光，鸣人右手轻轻抚过剑身，随着手指的滑动传来一股尖锐的刺痛与排斥。他怎么会认错呢，这把剑他是见过的，也摸过的。知道它流落人间，却没想到几千年后还能再次见到它。

“不愧是宇智波，居然能得到这等神器。”鸣人的手离开剑身，这把覆满了神力的剑他是碰不得的。原本就是神物，只是被赠予了人类而已。“没想到会是你这样弱小的灵师拥有它。”鸣人的语气里充满了感叹。“不过神物都是认主的，你能使用它就说明你有这个资质。你应该知道它原本的主人是谁，好好留着它吧。”鸣人将剑归还给佐助，看他凭空召唤出剑鞘，用自身灵力将剑身洗过一遍后再小心地放回去。

之前也不是没有人用过这把剑，只是这种时候、这个人……鸣人仔细地端详着佐助的脸，难道这一切只是巧合……？

短暂的沉默里，鸣人忽地凑到佐助面前，逐渐向他靠近。佐助被这突如其来的一下弄得措手不及，只能在对方的逼近中逐渐后仰，最终避无可避地被对方压在床上。

“你——”佐助刚说出一个字，他的衣服忽然就被这讨厌的妖狐撕开了大半，前面凉飕飕的，露出一大片温热的春色。

“你干什么！”佐助大惊，连忙用双手拽紧自己的衣服，尽力让它们合拢。他那白皙的脸颊涨得通红，眼睛里盈了水色，充满了慌乱不安与无措。

“你说我干什么？”鸣人低哑着声音，俯身靠近佐助的脸，二人鼻息纠缠。

“你、你要是敢，我就……我就杀了你，然后再——”眼角湿漉漉的，他是流泪了吗？佐助顾不得那些了，他现在心中只有慌乱。出嫁前父亲安排了教习婆婆教导他要如何讨好自己的丈夫，如何在他身下承欢。对方是妖界唯一的妖君，他岂能不知如何服侍他。他知道自己躲不过这些，这种事迟早会来，洞房花烛夜就是做这个的。他既然嫁了过来，既不能拒绝，也不能去死。可要他如何接受，跟一个男人，一只妖，而且是一个刚见第一面的陌生人？佐助牢牢地抓住自己的衣服，在绝望里做最后的挣扎。

“就凭你？”鸣人第一反应这样说道。可看到佐助那双流泪的双眼，他又觉得自己忍不下心来，放到嘴边的话通通咽了回去，不再打击他。他这是在做什么呢？对方也不过是个未经人事的小娃娃罢了，尤其佐助现在还是他名义上的他不想要的妻子，他不该这样跟他胡闹的。也许是对方那倔强生动的表情让他一时迷了心智，总想去欺负他一下。

“行了，不逗你了。”鸣人起身，在心里默默地叹了口气。宇智波一族能拿到草薙剑是再正常不过的事情，也许这孩子确实有什么不同于常人的天赋。至于其它的，顺其自然吧。

鸣人站在床边看佐助整理自己的衣服，将那不合适的衣裙穿得整整齐齐。“我知道你很累，先睡吧，明天要带你出席宴会。你放心，我暂时对你还没有兴趣。不过我今晚要留在这里。”

就算是装样子也好，至少得让别人知道他们共度了一夜，这样也不至于让他难堪。佐助也不知道明不明白，他确实快要支撑不住了，脱了鞋子乖乖地睡到床里面背对着他，衣服整整齐齐地穿着，抱着他的剑。

鸣人沉默地躺到床上，眼神放空，不知道在想些什么。身边很快传来平稳的呼吸声，人类的气息，鲜活的，蓬勃的，无时无刻不在侵占鸣人的心神。他从来没有想过自己会经历这一幕，一切都已经回不去了。这场联姻，究竟是对是错？它真的能发挥作用吗？

TBC.

#鸣人年龄9000＋，将近一万岁。佐助16岁。  
#鸣人的外在形象大概就在19～32岁之间的样子，大家自行想象。佐助的形象就参考蛇窟白衣佐。


	3. Chapter 3

#政治联姻，先婚后爱。  
#九尾妖君鸣╳人类灵师佐。（鸣佐only）  
#架空。  
#HE。

03.交锋（4200字）

鸣人回到火灵宫时，屋子里依然是一副寂静的景象，一如过去的几千年那般。温暖的阳光照耀在身上，暖烘烘的，却怎么也抵不过这偌大宅邸的苍凉。他昨晚上睡不着，人类的气息扰得他心乱成一团，一大早就出了门。没想到回来后入目的还是这些景色、这些人，从始至终完全没有任何变化。

不，要说变化还是有的，毕竟他这宫里已经多了一个活生生的人。

“他还没起吗？”鸣人的长袍裹挟着大好的春色，袍子底部隐隐还残留着桃花花瓣的淡淡香气。春风醉人，太阳高高地挂在空中，散发着柔和的热气。

“回妖君，夫人还在睡。”一旁的侍女不卑不亢地答道。虽然没有大肆宣扬，但火灵宫来了位人类夫人的事在妖界一夜之间早已经妖尽皆知。她们火灵宫的侍女们更是早早被吩咐过了的，自然知道妖君口中的“他”指的是谁。

“去把他叫起来。”鸣人淡淡道，心情称不上多么美好。他随手拿了一个葡萄放进嘴里，总觉得今天的葡萄比往日要酸了些。

紫红色的葡萄皮被剥去，露出里面晶莹透亮的果肉。葡萄是最新鲜的葡萄，果皮上还残留着被水洗过的淡淡水痕，一个个看上去饱满圆润。只是看着那些果肉，闻着那些香甜的味道，鸣人就觉得一阵牙酸。吃了几个也就不再吃了，鸣人吩咐侍女给他上茶。

“我不要穿这个！”鸣人喝茶等待的时候听到屋子里传来那小娃娃的声音，语气里充满了抗拒。真不愧是年轻人，一大早就那么有活力，朝气蓬勃。鸣人在心里默默感叹，倒也不觉得吵闹。

“怎么回事？”鸣人问匆匆走出来的侍女。

“这……”小侍女一副为难的样子，鸣人忽然就明白了个大概。那些狡猾的人类，除了只见过佐助一面的自己，大概没有妖会想到被送来的新娘竟是个男娃娃。鸣人叹了口气，起身走向卧房。

与昨日那红色的婚服不同，佐助现在身上只穿了件纯白色的里衣，和屋子里那些拿着数件女式服装的侍女们相互犯难。今天他要带佐助去参加宴会，把他介绍给五大部族的妖，甚至是整个妖界。他要穿的衣服都是提前很多天早就定好了的，谁都没想到会是现在这个局面。看他那生气的表情，想是这辈子都不想再穿女装了。不再是昨晚那昏沉的光线，在这亮堂的白昼里，鸣人确确实实意识到面前的人正是一个凌厉的少年。

“行了。”鸣人缓缓开口，打破这份僵持。“火灵宫没那么多规矩，除了我说的那些，其它的随意一些也没关系。他想穿什么就穿什么，你们都出去吧。”

侍女们鱼贯而出，转瞬间屋子里就只剩下了他们两人。佐助有些惊讶地看着他，对方和昨晚那充满压制性的强势感觉完全不一样。怎么说呢……感觉更随和一些？虽然也充满了强大者的从容与压迫力，不过并没有严肃到让人不敢接近，也似乎没有那么讨人厌。而且……佐助细细地打量着他，样子和传闻中的相差很大。

昨晚光线太暗，他又很紧张，所以没能好好观察。传闻中世人难得一见的九尾妖君有着一头极为耀眼的金发，在阳光下散发着如太阳般温暖的光泽。按理说赤狐一族的颜色该是如烈火一般的红色才对，据说这位妖君是随了他父亲的样貌。蔚蓝的瞳孔如天空般深远辽阔，眼神却深不见底，难以窥见其情绪。深色的小麦色皮肤，脸颊上各有三道胡须，穿着一件橙红色的火纹袍。就算隐藏妖气，外形也能看出来不是个人类。

佐助从没见过气场如此强大的人，那是立于世界之巅的强者的气场，整个天下都被他们收入眼中。人类帝王根本无法与其相比。也许能在他面前依然不落下风的，只有天上的那些神族吧。如此强大的灵师佐助还没有亲眼见过，目前应该也没有。

“……你不走？”佐助皱眉看向他，侍女们都出去了他还留在这里干什么？他才不怕什么虚无的气场之类的东西。对佐助来说，他唯一稍微有些畏惧不敢面对的人只有他的父亲，宇智波一族的族长。

“不过是换个衣服而已，又不是女孩子。还是说你担心我对你做些什么？”鸣人干脆在椅子上坐下，眼睛盯着佐助，玩味地说道，“不是说了对你没兴趣吗？”

“你——！”佐助忽地回想起昨日的场景，又羞又恼，现在又觉得这狐妖甚是讨厌，就爱嘲讽人。看就看吧，他才不在意！

屋子里摆满了随他一起来的箱子，那都是他的嫁妆。除了一些对他没什么用的灵器，还有一些他的衣服。佐助将那些装着衣服的箱子全部打开，思考着穿哪件比较合适。

他看着属于自己的低级灵师服装，也不知道这辈子还有没有机会再穿上它。既然这场宴会的目的是让妖界知晓他的存在，那就穿这件好了。佐助拿出一套衣服，轻轻抚摸着上面绣着的宇智波族徽。他带来的衣服一半有族徽一半没有，妖君怎么开心他就怎么穿。

“这件怎么样？”佐助将衣服展示给鸣人看，刻意让他看到背上的那个红白团扇族徽。

鸣人本不想让他太过招摇的。是妖都不喜欢宇智波，甚至是憎恨。佐助作为灵师很弱，穿上这族徽更难保证他的安全。不过先让他吃吃苦头也好，早点断了人界的念想，安心接受自己的命运。再说既然是代表灵师来联姻，也不能表现得完全像个普通人类。先穿几次也可以。于是鸣人状似不在意地说道，“你开心就好。”

在鸣人的注视下，佐助背过身去，脱掉了自己身上的衣服，只留下一条底裤。光裸的背赤裸裸地展现在鸣人面前，在太阳光下白得发亮，既纤细又细腻，干干净净如一块上好的璞玉。这身体怎么看都不像是一个灵师所拥有的，甚至连男孩子都不像，倒更是像一个养尊处优的女孩子的背。那美背没在视野里停留多久，很快就被绣有族徽的白衣所覆盖。

佐助转过身来，一袭白衣，干净到不食人间烟火，傲然独立。衣袖宽松，一条蓝色的腰带不怎么规矩地系着，展示他相对成年人而言有些娇小的身躯。他的眼神干净纯粹，不染任何杂质，整个人看起来就像高空明月，让人望而却步。还只是个孩子而已，明明那么弱小，也不知道哪里来的骄傲，凌厉得仿佛一把即将出鞘的剑，怎么也掩盖不住他的锋芒。太耀眼了，鸣人想，就像未开壳的珍珠，你不好好取出来洗干净根本无法窥得它的真实面貌。只是那样纯真的眼神，莫说在这妖界，就是在人界也是格格不入的。鸣人想他大概是个善良美好的人，既有少年人的锋芒与生动，也有世间难得一见的柔软。他还是第一次遇到这样的人。也许至少他不会讨厌他。

出了卧室，两人来到正厅，鸣人提前吩咐的迟了很久的早餐也在这时陆续被送过来。他一个九尾狐妖自是不在乎这一顿食物，只是佐助舟车劳顿，应该早就饿了。宴会上虽然也有吃食，但毕竟不是吃东西的场合。

“禀妖君，宴会的时间已经开始了，您看……”一旁的侍女提醒道。

“不急，再多等会儿。”鸣人慢悠悠地说道。他要是不想迟到，早就把人叫起来了。

妖有各种形态，但最终都是要化为人形的。故而他们的生活方式也与人族极为相似。今天上的菜一般是人族的食物，一般是妖族的食物。鸣人经常吃人类的食物，却也称不上有多么地喜欢。佐助迟早得适应习惯。

该说不愧是名门望族之后，吃东西也那么优雅。人类这种生物就是虚伪，干什么都要端着架子，讲究一大堆的繁文缛节。不过鸣人看着也挺赏心悦目的，至少不吵闹，安安静静的不会让他感到头疼。这样想着，鸣人闲着没事又吃了个葡萄，忽然就没有那么酸了。

“不许吐。”鸣人看着佐助吃下一口妖界的果子，脸色马上就不对劲了。妖界的东西整日浸在浓郁的妖气里，普通人尚不喜欢，更何况他作为一个灵师。好不好吃是一回事，主要是得过心理那关。但既然他来了，他就得习惯。以后他还得接受更多妖界的东西，并且时时刻刻感受着妖界的妖气。

他应该能明白的，这是他无法逃脱的命运。区区妖界的食物又算得了什么呢。佐助沉默了会儿，什么也没说，静静地把它咽了下去。

鸣人忽地就有些说不出话来。要是换作小时候的他，肯定早就闹了。他不必对他这么苛刻的。但这也没办法……

“去给佐助沏壶茶来，要清淡一些的。”鸣人对一个侍女说道。他喝的茶叶比较苦，佐助大概不会喜欢。看他这一副乖宝宝的样子，说不定连酒都没有喝过……

鸣人忽地就有些惆怅。他这究竟是娶了个老婆回来还是白捡了个孩子？人类的一生对他们妖而言不过是刚刚开始。还好佐助比较安静，不跟他闹腾。这真是不幸中的万幸。以后大不了不见面，几十年不过弹指一挥间，转瞬即逝。

用完餐后，鸣人带佐助走出房门。这还是佐助来妖界后第一次看到火灵宫的景色。说是火灵宫，但其实不过是一座面积极大的宅邸，跟人类的皇宫完全没有半点相似之处。佐助猜测他大概是不喜欢那种拥挤奢靡的建筑，皇宫肯定是有的，但他只是没有住在那里而已。

这火灵宫之所以说它面积巨大，主要还是院中的那条湖。湖水干净清澈，泛着点莹莹的碧绿。湖中散落着无数的荷花，碧绿的荷叶在风中微微摆动。岸上种满了桃树，此时花开得正盛，地上铺满了粉色的桃花花瓣，佐助早就闻到了香气。这火灵宫比起一座住宅，倒更像是一处自然风景。佐助想也许他们妖就是这么贴近自然，毕竟都源于山川草木之间。火灵宫到处开着花花草草，春意盎然。

他们走在大红木漆的长廊上，两边是低矮的栏杆，下面是波光粼粼的湖水。这里的妖气很盛，主要还是有妖君这个存在。但佐助意外地发现这地方灵气也很盛，几乎和他们宇智波宅邸的灵气相差无几。只是宇智波府有大量灵师修炼，灵气常年环绕，再加上位置是千挑万选出来的，灵气极为浓郁。而这里不仅没有灵师凝聚灵气，反而妖气与灵气并存。真是奇怪。

“能飞吗？”鸣人开口问佐助。地方挺远，他自己一瞬间就能到，但佐助可能就没那么快了。

佐助沉默了一下，犹豫了会儿，最终还是浅浅地点了点头。就他那微弱的灵气，飞是不能飞的，说是跳还差不多。而且也坚持不了多长时间。可他又不想输了气势，让这讨厌的狐狸看轻他。

“那你可要跟紧我了。”鸣人提醒一声，转瞬间就没了人影，留下佐助一个人待在原地一脸茫然。这臭狐狸，一定是在故意耍他！佐助气呼呼地想道。

“怎么了？我飞了好远发现你没跟来，怎么还没动？”鸣人坏着心眼逗弄他，他还能不知道佐助的能力。

这孩子果然一踩尾巴就炸毛。鸣人眼看着佐助瞪着一双漂亮的眼睛看着他，正要强烈指责他的恶行，连忙一手搂住佐助，直接带他飞了起来。“那我带你飞好了。”鸣人愉悦地说道。

他飞得很快，佐助只好紧紧抓住他的衣服，防止自己掉下去。他将脸埋在对方身前，耳边是狂风呼啸，后背冷飕飕的，刮在身上隐约有些刺痛。不多会儿，他就感到一股温暖的气息将他严严实实地包裹，再也感受不到那些凶悍的风了。

是对方的妖气，佐助迟了好一阵才终于意识到。怎么会如此温暖呢？佐助不解地想着。这样的话，似乎也没有那么讨厌了，无论是对方，还是他一直排斥的妖气。

TBC.

#佐助的心路历程：对方好讨厌！→似乎挺随和的……→果然还是好讨厌！→似乎没有那么讨厌了……（佐助现在还不知道鸣人的名字。）

#鸣人目前的态度：至少不讨厌。

#手一抖差点把妖气打成查克拉了（囧）……佐助现在还比较弱，后面会成长的。他是完全可以和鸣人比肩的。灵气无法修炼也是有原因的哦。


	4. Chapter 4

#政治联姻，先婚后爱。  
#九尾妖君鸣╳人类灵师佐。（鸣佐only）  
#架空。  
#HE。

04.宴会（5800字）

妖界有五大部族，其实力和规模都远远领先于其它的部族。而火之部族又有六大家族，其中最为强盛的就是九尾妖君所属的九尾一族。自从几百年前的第二次妖神大战后，传说中擅长使风的预言之子不仅突破了八尾的限制，成为狐族自古以来的第一只九尾妖狐；更是在战争中立下前所未有的功绩，在统治了火之部族后一举统一了整个妖界。即使只论实力，也无人可出其右。

他们到场时，佐助第一感觉就是强大而混杂的无数股妖气直直地扑面而来，压得佐助差点站立不住。一个九尾的气息就已经让他感到不适了，更何况妖君平常也不刻意释放自己的妖气。现在的局面就是群魔乱舞，佐助觉得自己就像一只肥美无力的小绵羊误入了狼群聚集之地，仅仅是敌人的气息就足以将他吃得干干净净。他长袖一甩，直接叫出了自己的草薙剑，将它握在手中。还好有妖君在他身边，不然他甚至都无法踏入这个场合。

“没事，跟着我就好。”鸣人察觉到佐助的僵硬，伸手揽住他的腰带着他走入宴席。那些家伙们从来不喜欢收敛自己的妖气，佐助一个灵师面对这样的场景肯定会非常难受。再加上妖君与灵师联姻也算得上是妖界的大事了，五大部族难得像这样心平气和地聚在一起。

佐助感到所有的目光聚集在他身上，各种各样的妖的气息侵蚀着他的感官，让他浑身的不自在。他毫不畏惧地打量着这些形形色色的妖，基本上他都认不得。宴席中间有妩媚妖娆的女妖们在跳着大胆的舞，白嫩的身体随着音乐在众妖面前如水蛇般柔软地摆动，佐助看得羞红了脸，连忙移开视线。

鸣人带他来到自己的位置，他是妖君，自然坐在稍微高一些的正中间，其它妖按身份在两侧依次排开。本来佐助的坐席是在他身侧的，鸣人走过去后将它移到了自己的位置旁边，几乎可以称得上是平起平坐，以示对这场联姻的重视。待鸣人随意地坐下后，佐助才规规矩矩地跪坐在他身边。

“妖君真是好雅兴，居然到现在才来。想必是软香在怀，连自己要做什么都给忘了吧！”安静中，一人率先开口，语气里充满了对妖君的不满。

“哎！千万别这么说。洞房花烛夜嘛，理解一下。”另一人表面劝说道，语气却阴阳怪气得令人不适。

“春宵一刻值千金嘛。只要妖君没有怨言，我们还有什么好说的呢。”表面这样说着，眼神却不怀好意地看向佐助。

“……”

看来他们也不是很接受这场联姻，而且隐隐还有嘲讽。佐助忽然觉得这些妖和人类也没有什么不同，一样充满了勾心斗角。

鸣人听着他们的那些话，也没说什么。不满肯定是有的，他们妖界居然和灵师联姻，换作谁都不会轻易接受。他倒是想拒绝，可又拒绝不了。

“让大家久等了，我来迟了。”鸣人一开口，场下立刻就恢复了安静，只有靡靡之音还在不停歇地回荡。鸣人举起酒杯，“这样吧，我先敬大家一杯。”

没有人不给妖君面子，众人纷纷举起酒杯，宛若一副和谐友好的景象。一杯饮完，佐助适时给他又添了一杯，换来鸣人略微惊讶的一瞥。还挺懂事的，鸣人想。

“想来这位就是我们的夫人了。只是不知竟是个男娃娃！他们人族真是好大的胆子！”一语出，众人纷纷附和。谁都能一眼看出他们人族的目的。妖界不是没出过半妖的丑闻，他们天生就是瞧不起人类的，尤其是灵师。

“你懂什么？是男是女又如何？反正是代表人族过来的。我看这位小公子倒也是个真真切切的小美人儿，几乎和我们妖界的魅惑仙子烟儿有的一比。不知妖君打算封夫人何等称号，也好叫我们评一评。”短短一段话，藏了那么多的玄机。被提到的魅惑仙子也不在意忽然投来的目光，反而温和一笑，敬了对方一杯，“那我可要多谢你的夸奖。”

称号吗……鸣人有认真想过，他们妖不像人类有那么多的规矩，但他既要表示出对佐助的重视，让大家尊重佐助，也不能过于重视，让大家感到不满。妖妃妖后什么的就算了，鸣人忽地想起今天早上第一次看到佐助一袭白衣时的场景，心中大致有了想法。

“就叫……月夫人吧。”鸣人淡淡开口。其实这称呼也不是很合适，佐助定是不喜欢的。只是佐助刚嫁过来，又没有很强的实力，佐助公子也不是他们妖界的叫法。眼下也只能这样了。

“月……的确很符合夫人的气质。不过我觉得夫人气质独一无二，纤尘不染，着实不像人间之人。不如叫月神夫人如何？”开口的是一位白衣的翩翩公子，表面上温文尔雅，但其实是个好色之徒，座位旁边围满了衣着暴露的女妖。

明知道妖神势不两立，还给他起名月神。这岂不是赤裸裸的嘲讽。谁知妖君心下一想，随口道，“行吧，那就月神。”

“恭喜月神夫人。”众人纷纷向佐助道贺，弄得佐助一头雾水，完全搞不清楚状况。

“比起月神，我还是更喜欢火神的称号。”佐助随手一指，凝聚出一小团灵气，一小簇火苗噌得从那人酒杯中燃烧起来，仿佛一个极为嚣张的挑衅。有什么话就直说嘛，他们妖不会真以为人类会觉得被赋予神的称号是嘲讽吧？

“你！”白衣公子没急，一旁的另一人倒是急了起来，“你们人族还真是厚脸皮，不愧是自称绊神的家伙！不过是借了神族的灵气而已，就妄想飞升成神，还不把我们妖放在眼里！”

妖也能飞升成神，只不过他们一点都不喜欢神族。灵师们在人界自称绊神，即半神的谐音，他们大概真的把自己当成人间之神了，真是不要脸！

哼！佐助在心里冷哼一声。什么叫借了神族的灵气？虽然人类最开始确实是被神族传授给使用灵气的方法的，但灵气乃人界的自然之气，就算没有神他们也能摸索出使用灵气的方法，只不过时间可能要再慢一些而已。这些妖根本就瞧不起人类，不知道一个普通人修炼成伟大的灵师要付出多少努力，更不知道灵师所背负的责任与使命。即使牺牲自己，也要从妖魔手里保护百姓。这是所有灵师的觉悟。

“既然夫人是一位灵师，不如就来跟我们比试比试如何？也让我们看看宇智波一族的实力。”提起宇智波，众妖心中皆是一凛，佐助身上的宇智波族徽所有人都是看见了的。

比就比！佐助刚要起身，忽然就被身边的人牢牢地按住。所有赤狐生下来就带有火属性，故而妖君的妖气总是带着灼热的气息。

“够了。”鸣人缓缓地扫过底下的一众妖，五大部族的族长除了他自己就只有沙之部族的我爱罗过来了，其余的皆是以其他人替代。他们多少还是有些不服自己的，毕竟妖界自古以来就是各自为王，鸣人算是第一个统一了妖界的妖君。“你们少说也都是几千岁的老头子了，欺负一个十几岁的小娃娃算什么事？月神来到妖界是作为我的夫人，可不是你们的敌人。”

既以年龄的理由给佐助的实力台阶下，又重复了月神的称号表明他的身份，这样下去就没有必要再坚持了。佐助也知道自己就算上也打不过他们，自己在他们面前不过是可以随意捏死的一只小蚂蚁而已。可是难道这样他就要退缩吗？宇智波一族从不退缩！即使会输，他也要上。

“那就来比试一下好了。”佐助挣脱开妖君的钳制，强势地站了起来。妖君现在一定很不开心吧，也许对他很生气。但他一定要站出来，捍卫宇智波一族的荣耀。同时，也是他作为一名灵师，作为被嫁到妖界的人类，无法推卸的战斗！

“我承认我的灵力很微弱，如果比术法的话我一定会在第一时间落败。”佐助高傲地抬起头，俯视着下方的所有人，坚毅的眼神完全看不出有任何犹豫。“所以我只能跟你们比剑术。虽然我是灵师，但我从小就开始练剑，你们谁觉得自己的剑术比较好就尽管来吧。先说好，比试中不允许对对方使用灵力与妖术，而且我的剑也不是一般的剑。”

佐助将自从踏入宴会就一直放在身边的草薙剑当着所有人的面举起来，缓缓地从剑鞘中抽出剑身。草薙剑为单刃剑，说成是刀也没错。剑身通体雪白，锋利无比，散发着冷冷的寒光。剑一出鞘，所有妖都感受到了一股莫名的压力，居然是一把神器！

一个人类的刀剑不足为惧。可若是上等的灵器甚至是神器就不一样了。器再强大也不过是冰冷的工具，使用者越强大也就越能发挥出它们的能力。灵师加上神器，这样的组合，一时之间竟无人应战。

“我来！”一个腰间别着一把剑的男人走了出来，神态姿势看上去无比地自信。妖主要修炼术法，很少借用武器。但也不乏有喜欢武器的妖。既然有人应战，佐助直接走到对方面前，舞女们早就被清空，音乐也停了下来，一时间剑拔弩张。台下的妖们非但不紧张，反而还看热闹不嫌事大地欢呼起来。

“佐助。”开始前，佐助率先报上姓名。他现在一点都不敢回头看妖君，他肯定很生气。不过他也有几分把握赢，他对自己的剑术还是很有信心的。

“雷云。”对方也报上姓名。佐助看不出他是什么妖，对方肤色有些深，身形比普通人稍微壮硕一些，剑拔出鞘，战斗一触即发。

“来了！”佐助出言提醒，率先攻了上去。草薙剑由于是单刃，所以挥剑方式主要为侧砍，对方的也是一把刀，轻轻松松挡下了他的第一击。力量比不过对方！佐助在僵持中忽地后退，从对方的右后方攻过去，对方的速度比他还要快，跟不上！糟了。佐助连忙挡下对方的一击，现在的他根本没有任何优势，想要取胜只能靠他的硬实力。

/“另一条路？”小小的佐助不解地看向对方，连他也觉得自己无法成为一名灵师。

“没错。”眼前的大哥哥温柔地揉了揉他的头发，温润如水的声音缓缓地流淌在他的耳边。“小佐助为什么不试试走别的道路呢？不是出生在灵师家族就一定要成为灵师的。我知道你想要保护人们，如果无法修炼灵术的话，也可以通过别的方式。你也可以成为一名医师、或者剑客，又或者融入普通人，去带领他们。只要不是灵师，做什么都可以。如果是佐助的话，一定能做得很好的。”

可我就是想要成为一名灵师呀！像家族里的其他人那样。小小的佐助这样想道。可是每个人都说他无法成为一名灵师，他明明那么努力地修炼了，每天都在修炼，可还是无法做到。佐助不想放弃，无论如何都不想放弃。那就再努力一点好了，一直努力下去，总会有回报的吧。佐助决定一边修炼灵术一边练剑，每天都不落下。若他到最后都无法成为一名灵师，那就用他手中的剑保护人们好了。只有这点，是绝对不会改变的。/

对方攻得又猛又凶，招招直击要害。佐助虽然处于劣势，却也打得有来有回，丝毫不给机会。他在灵师这条路上走得艰难无比，却在剑术上颇有天分。不仅有恋一哥哥的教导，他的亲哥哥鼬也经常抽出时间陪他练剑。再加上他手中的神器草薙剑，他怎么能输？他绝对不能输！

场上瞬息万变，凶险万分。鸣人时刻盯着佐助的身影，生怕他一个不小心有什么意外。佐助力量比不过对方，但好在身手敏捷，思维谨慎，技术也相当熟练。只要抓住机会，赢也不是没有可能。

来了！对方终于露出了破绽！佐助借助灵力高高跳起，佯装从上方攻击，但他对于自己灵力的操控相当精准，跳到中途忽地生生止住，从半空之中直直攻向对方。雷云躲闪不及，他一直防着对方的神剑，此时千钧一发之间得知自己躲不过，下意识地就聚集出了妖气，一掌攻向佐助的肩膀。佐助生生挨下这强力的一击，身体不受控制地向后飞去。

赢了！佐助在最后一刻这样想道。他的剑刃碰到了对方，他能感觉到。至于他会怎么样，那都不重要了……

佐助原以为自己会狠狠摔到地上然后晕倒的，没想到一个人从身后接住了自己，一股温暖的气息在他身体里缓缓地流淌，治愈他的内伤。是妖君……佐助看都不用看，那股气息他能够在一众妖气中轻易地分辨出来。

鸣人带着佐助轻轻地落到地上，一只手从佐助的背后向他输送治愈之力。佐助完全没有防御，人类之躯又无比地脆弱，故而伤得很重。还好他拥有治愈的能力，不然这件事会很难收场。

“你在干什么？”鸣人冰冷的声音在所有人耳中有力地回荡，他的怒气不需要看表情就能令人察觉。炽热的九尾气息被他毫不收敛地释放出来，压制着在场的每一个人。他是真的生气了！

“妖君！月神夫人！我……”云雷忽地在他们面前跪了下来，一只手捂着胸前的伤口，那里正源源不断地流淌出鲜红的血液。神器对妖造成的伤，不是那么容易就能治好的。

众人沉默，谁都没想到这个人类灵师居然真的赢了。而以剑术有名的云雷居然败给了他，甚至还打破了规则。雷之部族的影此次并没有来，反而是一个年轻人出来解围，“妖君，您看这——”

“妖君。”佐助转过头，一眼就看到他深蓝的眸子里结满了寒冰。原来他也有这么可怕的时候。佐助知道自己今天冲动了些，毕竟这场联姻要求他好好活着，对人族和妖族都好。佐助有些忐忑地拽了拽他的衣服，希望他能把气息收一收。但他似乎并没有意识到他的想法，汹涌的妖气让佐助差点直接昏过去。

“雷云的剑术也很好，我想他肯定不是故意对我用出妖气的。人在危急时刻会做出保护自己的举动，我想他只是着急了些。若不是我拿的是草薙剑，要赢他恐怕会很难。”佐助对妖君说道，同时也是对在场的每一个人说道。不管对方是不是故意的，他都不能让事情恶化下去。而且他也已经赢了，不必再节外生枝，更不能让他们与妖君心有芥蒂。不过佐助在心里还是相信对方是无意的，毕竟他对草薙剑的防备太深了。

“既然月神夫人都这么说了，那我就不追究了。去疗伤吧。”鸣人收起全部的妖气，察觉到佐助的身体终于放松了下来。

本来要是让他自己处理的话，会让他很为难。但佐助说出了那些话，表示他不在意，鸣人也就不必再追究。如果对方真是故意的，那鸣人绝对不会轻易放过他。佐助的心意他能感觉到，左右也算是为他着想了。先前的冲动行为他就不苛责他了，但回去后还是要好好教训他一下的。

这短暂而又漫长的小插曲终于告一段落，宴会继续，但没有人再找佐助的麻烦。他们就随意谈论一些事情，喝喝酒，说说话，佐助一个人无聊得很。等到宴会结束时，都已经是午后了。

佐助回到火灵宫后先不急着回屋，宴会上的酒气和妖气熏得他难受得很。湖上有一道由木板铺成的栈桥，尽头是一座闲亭，牌匾上写着水跹亭三个字。亭子是六角攒尖顶双亭，暗红色木漆彩绘，远远望去就像一对在水上蹁跹起舞的蝴蝶，煞是好看。佐助叫人给自己端来一些点心、水果和茶，一边品尝一边欣赏湖上的风景。

春风拂过，将岸边的桃花花瓣吹到亭子这边，带来阵阵清雅的香气。佐助觉得无比的惬意，在风中，在水上，在自然的风景里。他在人界连宇智波宅都没怎么出过，人间的风景人物更是很少见到。在轿中的那几日他本可以观赏沿路风景的，但也没有那个兴致。如今他又何尝不是被关在一座更大的牢笼？

佐助趴在栏杆上，远远地向远处眺望。一片粉嫩的花瓣飘到他面前，佐助呆呆地伸出舌头，将它卷入口中。

“真是纯洁又美好的存在，与这个妖界格格不入。很难想象他要如何在这里生存。”

鸣人没有应答，只是远远地看着佐助的身影。他不禁再次思考，这一切真的是对的吗？

“你应该不会真的沦陷吧？爱上一个人类什么的……”风影的话在他耳边轻飘飘的，鸣人脑海里想着这场联姻，对他的话听不真切。

良久，鸣人终于回过神来，眼底不知是叹息还是什么情绪。“谁知道呢……”他说。“也许吧……”

TBC.

#佐助给鸣人倒酒。  
鸣：没想到佐助居然还挺懂事的。  
佐：只是人多顾及他的面子而已。

#佐助确实冲动了。不过他也不是完全的莽，他觉得自己能赢。他也确实赢了。

#现在整个妖界都知道他们有一位月神夫人啦！

#恋一哥哥是什么人嘞？下章出场。


	5. Chapter 5

#政治联姻，先婚后爱。  
#九尾妖君鸣╳人类灵师佐。（鸣佐only）  
#架空。  
#HE。  
本章男二号恋一登场。

05.恋一（5400字）

“果然还是不行……”佐助收回草薙剑，郁闷地坐了下来。

自从上次宴会回来后，他就搬到了寒蟾宫。名字当然是妖君起的，正应了他月神夫人的称号。寒蟾宫也在火灵宫之内，与妖君的住所相邻。佐助乐得分开来住，他一个人清清静静，连日来也见不得妖君几面。

佐助极喜欢水跹亭这个地方，每天的修炼几乎都在这里。火灵宫虽然灵气浓郁，但与妖气混杂，佐助再怎么修练灵术也依然如过去十几年一般，灵气毫不见长。他只能一个人在这里修炼剑术。这里的日子比他在人界还要无聊得多，每天除了修炼就是修炼，偌大的火灵宫连个人气儿都没有，景色虽美却充满了死寂。

再待下去他都要发霉了，一个人要如何孤独地在这天地间存活下去？佐助很想离开火灵宫去看看妖界的样子。

“琉璃！”佐助在回寒蟾宫的路上看到了他的小侍女，叫住她问道，“你知道妖君现在在哪里吗？”

“佐助公子。”小侍女微微施了个礼，想了想回答道，“妖君的话，这会儿应该在后院小憩吧。佐助公子若是有什么事的话还请稍后再去，因为妖君一向不喜欢被人打扰。”

狐狸也喜欢午睡吗？那这会儿去他肯定会不开心，还是再等等吧。佐助练了那么长时间的剑身子有些热，这火灵宫的太阳实在是太暖了，即使在这种月份还是和暮春一样。佐助本打算回自己房间吃点清清凉凉的水果，快走到门口时脚步一转走向了妖君的住所。

“佐助公子有什么吩咐吗？如果要找妖君的话他正在后院午睡。”佐助走到正厅时一个叫玲珑的侍女走了过来，那是妖君宫里的侍女。之前妖君吩咐过在火灵宫里所有人叫他佐助公子就好，而不是月神夫人。这也省去了佐助的尴尬，一个少年被叫作夫人无论如何都很不妥。

“我没什么事，就来这里随便看看。你去忙你的吧。”佐助也不知道这样合不合适，虽然他们妖并不像人界那样拘泥于礼仪规矩，但他现在是住在寒蟾宫，这样随意进入火灵宫……

“那玲珑就先退下了，佐助公子有事叫我就好。”现在火灵宫里就只剩下他自己，连半点妖气都感受不到。

佐助随意地在正厅里转了转，火灵宫的规格摆设和寒蟾宫也没多大区别，反而他新搬入不久的寒蟾宫更有生活气息。妖君难道只有一个人吗？佐助经过这些天的观察发现整个火灵宫除了零星几个侍女半个人影都见不着，更不要说什么夜夜笙歌、吃喝玩乐的场景了。真是白白浪费这美好的景色。

佐助坐了一会儿就又感到无聊，他一个人根本就待不住。更何况初来这妖界既不安又好奇，很想到处看看。佐助纠结了会儿，最终还是决定去看一下妖君。要是他还没醒，自己就回去好了。

他第一次来到火灵宫的后院，这里居然是一片青绿色的草地，空气中弥漫着花草与泥土的清香。妖君正躺在走廊上的躺椅上，整个身体沐浴在温暖的阳光里，光是看着就暖烘烘的。

他们妖时刻都会保持人形吗？佐助真实见到的妖不多，基本上都是在书籍图画上看到的。妖君若化为原形肯定是九只尾巴，一定会毛茸茸的像个火球。只是不知原形有多大？九只尾巴有没有区别？他的毛发肯定是火红色的，还是金色？眼睛呢？胡须呢？

啊！说到胡须，佐助悄咪咪地靠近他，蹲下身来凑近他的脸，仔细地观察他脸上的胡须。是胎记？还是符纹？又或者就只是胡须？也没见其他妖有胡须啊。佐助心里感到好奇，左看右看也看不出个所以然，就想伸手摸一摸。不会被发现的吧？应该……

“你干什么？”沉睡中的人忽然睁开双眼，蔚蓝的眸子带有审视意味地盯着他，一只手抓住佐助想要靠近的手腕，浑身散发着危险的气息。

他早就醒了。佐助的呼吸轻轻地挠着他的脸，他倒是想看看他究竟想要做什么。

“我……”佐助挣了挣手腕，发现挣脱不开。他有些心虚，这种行为确实不太好，可他也不知道为什么就想伸手摸一下。真的只是好奇嘛！“我只是……只是想看一下你脸上的胡须……我不是故意的……我……”佐助越说越着急，在对方的注视下感到了莫名的慌乱。

鸣人看到他白皙的脸上出现了可疑的薄红，低沉着脸放开了他。佐助连忙退开几步，在廊沿上坐下，眼神飘到了别处。

“有什么事？”鸣人从躺椅上站起身来，被吵醒的他多多少少有些不满。侍女该告诉过他才是。

可是佐助等不及了，他现在就想要说出自己的请求。“我想要出去看看。”佐助抬头看向鸣人。

“去哪？”没想到妖君忽地来到他面前，眉头深皱，眼神冰冷，从上而下地俯视着他。他不自觉地泄露出自己的妖气，连带着他那严肃的质问同时压迫着佐助，就好像佐助提出了多么过分的要求。

佐助直视着他的眼神，心脏开始了不规律的跳动。这个人怎么总是这样，喜怒无常。“就是，去火灵宫外看看啊。”佐助大胆地说道，“你这火灵宫虽大，可是都没什么人。这些天我走都走遍了，连个说话的人都没有。我就想去妖界的其它地方看看而已。你放心，我绝对不会出妖界的。好不好嘛？”佐助抬起头睁着一双如小鹿般无辜的眼睛请求他，语气里是不自觉的抱怨与撒娇。他平日里是撒娇惯了的，尤其是对着他的亲哥哥鼬以及……

“不行。”鸣人无情地拒绝了他的请求，语气坚定得不容反驳。

“为什么？”佐助不解，收回了自己的表情。“你在顾虑什么？”

“太危险了。”鸣人不想作过多解释。他就安安分分地待在火灵宫不好吗。多少人觊觎着他的身份，又有多少人想要破坏这桩联姻。他怎么什么都不明白？

“……”佐助知道自己作为灵师太弱小了，可他已经证明了自己的剑术，他还是觉得不够吗？“那你派个人保护我好了。”佐助不情不愿地说道。他总不能永远待在火灵宫。

“……不行。”鸣人最终还是拒绝了他的要求。有第一次就有无数次，他不能放纵他。

佐助本来只是想告知他一声以免他找不到自己，万万没想到他居然拒绝了！他要自己永远做一只笼中鸟吗？以此来保全这桩联姻？佐助愤怒地瞪着他，冷哼一声回了寒蟾宫。管他同不同意，他才不需要征求他的意见！又不是要他亲自陪同，他都不愿意，摆明了是根本就不在乎自己。

第二天一大早，佐助带着香燐大摇大摆地离开了火灵宫。香燐是妖君派给他的贴身侍女，红头发，也是漩涡一族的赤狐。佐助很快就跟她亲近了起来，他要出去必然要有人为他带路，佐助思考一番后选择了香燐。但愿她是站在自己这一边的。

他们的目的地是水叶街，佐助想去的热闹的地方。早在半路途中佐助就甩掉了香燐，一个人来到这热闹的街市。

佐助刻意隐去了自身的灵气，衣服也穿得极为低调，草薙剑明晃晃地挂在腰间，时刻准备战斗。这里的街市与人界的街市并无什么不同，叫卖声、吵嚷声、色彩、气味，通通彰显着它的热闹与繁华。人群熙熙攘攘，混杂着各种各样的妖气，时不时出现几只未完全化形的小妖。

佐助开心地融入人群中，走过一个又一个小摊与商店，对一切充满了好奇。他在火灵宫什么都不缺，他只是喜欢热闹。

“小哥哥，你能帮帮我吗？”佐助正慢悠悠地走在街道上，手里拿着一串刚刚买下来的冰糖葫芦。这东西他也只在人界见过一次，酸酸甜甜的很是好吃。说话的是一个五六岁的小男孩，用小手拽着他的衣服，满脸泪水看上去极为可怜。

“怎么了？遇到什么事了？”佐助温柔地低下头询问道，将手中的糖葫芦送给了他。

“我……呜……我找不到自己的爸爸妈妈了。”小男孩哭着说道，看上去极为伤心。

是陷阱？还是……佐助能感受到无数道向他投来的目光，想必他们早已察觉了自己的身份。灵气可以隐藏，可他作为人类的气息却逃不过妖的鼻子。妖界的人类除了众所周知的月神夫人还能有谁？为什么偏偏在这个时候找上他？

但他又不能坐视不管。“别担心，”佐助向小男孩伸出手，完全没有看到对方低着头隐藏起来的表情。“我会……”

在他的手即将触碰到对方的时候，小男孩忽地被什么力量击中，狠狠地向后摔了好一段距离。在身后！佐助匆忙转身，一只手已经摸到了剑柄，却没想到看到的是一个无比熟悉的人。

“恋一哥哥！”佐助惊喜地叫着对方，离开剑柄，双手亲昵地抓住对方的手臂。恋一哥哥是绝对不会伤害自己的，佐助回头看去，那小孩子受了伤，化为一只成年的灰狼，夹着尾巴飞速地跑了。

佐助感觉向他们投来的目光更多了。眼前的人牵起他的手，带着他从街道中间走向一个安静的小巷。他刚要说些什么，佐助一下子扑进他的怀里，既开心又委屈地唤他，“恋一哥哥……”

内心忽地就软了下来，不忍心再去苛责他什么。恋一揉了揉怀中佐助的头发，温润如水的声音静静地流淌出来，夹杂着似有若无的叹息。“好久不见了，佐助。”

是有好久好久没有见了，佐助将自己埋在对方的怀抱里，温柔熟悉的气息让他感到无比地安心。连日来的委屈与难过有了一个依靠，恋一哥哥总是能在他最需要他的时候出现，仿若时刻守护在他身边引导他、治愈他的天神。

只是一个拥抱，佐助就觉得自己仿佛又充满了力量。果然恋一哥哥是最好的！

“对了，恋一哥哥怎么会在这里？是来找我的吗？”佐助离开恋一的怀抱，静静地打量眼前的人。

还是和小时候见到的一样，一直都没有变过。眼前的男人看起来只有二十多岁，但佐助知道他的年龄远远不止如此。黑色的长发流水般铺洒下来，摸上去凉凉的，很是柔软。一双水色的眸子永远都温润柔和地看着他，包容他所有的任性与撒娇。不光是眼睛，就连轮廓、声音、神态气质，整个人就像水做的一般，沉静内敛，无声地包裹着佐助，无时无刻不让他感到治愈与平和。

恋一看着眼前的佐助，比上次见面又长高了不少。他当然是来找他的，若不是为了佐助，他绝对不会来这妖界。就连他也没有想到人族会与妖族联姻，而被牺牲的人偏偏就是佐助。

“有些事情要做。”恋一温柔地看着佐助，轻声说道。

“什么事情？我能帮忙吗？”佐助天真地问道，完全不会质疑他说的话。他是如此地相信着他。

“我自己就可以了。”恋一轻轻地笑了出来，捏了捏佐助的小脸。

“佐助。”恋一忽地严肃起来，右手抚摸着佐助的脸颊，一双眼睛蒙上了淡淡地哀伤，静静地看着佐助。“我知道你不是自愿的。只要你一句话，我就带你离开这里。天下之大，我们去哪里都好。就算妖界与人界联合起来，我也一定会护你周全。”

佐助微微地睁大了双眼。这已经不是简单的承诺了，就连他都知道逃婚会面临何种处境，恋一哥哥又怎么会不知道呢？可是这真的……恋一哥哥为什么会为他做到这种地步呢？佐助不怀疑恋一哥哥真的能够做到，可是就连他的家族都放弃了他，恋一哥哥他……他总是毫无条件、毫无保留地帮助自己，而自己却从来没有回报过他什么，也无法回报他任何东西。为什么？为什么要这样做？

佐助抚上恋一哥哥放在自己脸颊上的手，把它轻轻地拉下来用双手握住他。他摇了摇头，难过而又坚定地看向对方，“谢谢你，恋一哥哥。谢谢你愿意为我做这些。可是我不能答应你，我想你会明白我的。”

是啊，还有谁比我更了解你呢？恋一明知道会是这样的回答，却也仍不免心痛起来。

“我很抱歉。”仿佛用完了所有的力气，恋一最终只能说出这样一句话。不是他做不到，而是佐助不让他这样做。

“跟恋一哥哥有什么关系？应该是我向恋一哥哥说谢谢才对。”佐助温柔地笑了起来，纯净美好得跟这肮脏污秽的妖界完全没有半点联系。他不想让恋一为他担心。

恋一一愣，没想到反过来还要被佐助给安慰。他伸出手抚上佐助细长柔嫩的脖颈，如此脆弱，又如此生动。人类的生命如此短暂，可他们又活得无比充实、绚烂。即使前路艰难，也要勇敢坚强地活下去。他怎么舍得、怎么忍心做这种事情！

佐助什么都察觉不到，依旧天真信任地看向他。恋一收回手，将佐助紧紧地拥在怀中。这具躯体是鲜活的，生命正在燃烧，活着是一件美好的事情。

“闭上眼，佐助。我送你一件礼物。”恋一温柔的声音在耳边轻轻响起。佐助不明觉厉，但也乖乖地闭上了眼睛。

“好了，睁开吧。”没过多久，恋一就让佐助睁开了眼睛。他的右手握成拳头，手心朝下放在佐助面前。好好活下去吧，佐助。我真的很想再次见到你。

有什么东西掉落下来，是一条项链，底部坠着的是一颗极为美丽的石头。说不上是什么材质，颜色是淡淡的蓝色青色，很接近白色。材质通透，散发着温润如水的光泽，摸上去凉丝丝的，好像刚从水里打捞出来一般。阳光一照，熠熠生辉，即使佐助见过的最美丽的珠石宝玉也及不上它的万分之一。

恋一亲手将项链戴到佐助脖子上，塞到他衣服里。这项链他戴了几百年，一直视若珍宝。但如果它能保护到佐助的话，也算是发挥了它的作用。

“好好戴着它，千万不要弄丢。这里面有我的力量，它会保护好你的。”恋一最后嘱咐道。佐助在妖界，他更不能随时来到他的身边。但愿这条项链能替自己保护好佐助。

他们后来又在水叶街逛了好一阵子。佐助很开心，买了很多东西。恋一无奈地看着佐助的小孩子心性，也陪他玩闹。直到黄昏将近，太阳即将落下，不知不觉他们已经在外面玩了一整天。

“就到这里吧，恋一哥哥。我该回去了。谢谢你今天陪我，也谢谢你的礼物，我真的好喜欢！”佐助的眼睛里闪耀着星星般的光芒。看来他今天真的很开心。不过现在也很苦恼，下次又不知何时才能再见到他了。

“你开心就好。我也该回去了。”恋一不舍地说道。如果可以，他时刻都不想与佐助分开。但他还有更重要的事要做，这关系到他与佐助的未来。

两人就此分别，一如过往的每一次。相遇再分别，分别再相遇。

“佐助公子！”香燐不知何时冒了出来，佐助这才想起来自己不是一个人出来的，差点把她给忘了。香燐跟了他一整天了，佐助身边的人太过强大，她才没敢现身。

佐助玩了一整天也有些累了，他把买来的东西一股脑全扔给香燐，自己只拿了两个面具。一想到面具，就想到火灵宫的那只狐狸。也不知道回去后他会作何反应。不过佐助可不怕他，他要生气就让他生气好了，反正佐助下次还敢。

TBC.

#恋一的戏份不多，主要在剧情转折点登场，很大地推动了剧情的发展。

#不管恋一对佐助有什么心思，佐助既然叫他恋一哥哥就是真的把他当哥哥的。小佐的心里从始至终只会有鸣人一个人。

#不想涉及剧透，但还是想提一句，这里恋一摸佐助脖子那里有一瞬间是起了杀心的，但他舍不得。他称不上什么好人，但也绝对不是坏人。他做什么事都是有自己的理由的。

#记住这个项链，要考的。


	6. Chapter 6

#政治联姻，先婚后爱。  
#九尾妖君鸣╳人类灵师佐。（鸣佐only）  
#架空。  
#HE。

06.面具•项链（4300字）

“站住！”

佐助回到火灵宫时天色还残留着些许昏黄的光亮，夜幕即将降临，屋子里没点灯，光线昏昏沉沉。他一进门就看到了一动不动坐在正位上的妖君，暮色里他的脸色阴沉得吓人，一副要杀人的气势。佐助才不去管他，自顾自地往里屋走，没走几步就被压抑着怒气的声音给叫住。

就知道躲不过，但没想到会这么快。佐助顿了一下，返身走了过来，坐到鸣人身边。他看上去一点都没有做错事被抓包的心虚，因为他根本就不觉得自己有错。

“去哪了？”鸣人阴沉地开口，气氛一下子又冷了几分。天知道他现在有多么的愤怒，还从来没有人敢这样挑战他的权威。

面对如此冰冷的审问，佐助心里感到小小的不满。你问就问，凶什么凶嘛？他又不是敌人。佐助才不会怕他，但由于他们的这层关系，再加上佐助又不是十分地讨厌他，于是他便乖乖答道，“去了水叶街。”

“和谁？”鸣人继续发问，语气丝毫没有好转。

“香燐。”佐助回答。刚提到她的名字，红头发的侍女就匆匆忙忙地跑了进来，一边还焦急地叫着佐助公子。她一进屋，同样也看到了坐在旁边的妖君，连忙跪了下来，手里的东西规规矩矩地摆放在地上。

她在发抖，她很害怕。佐助看不清她低下去的表情，但能轻易地感受到她的情绪。之前是他强行要求香燐跟他一起跑出去的，她从来不会拒绝自己。如果妖君要惩罚她反而是自己连累了她。

“把东西放下，你先下去吧。”佐助对香燐说道，同时取下自己脸上的面具放到桌子上，手里还拿着另一个狐狸面具。这些都是他在街市上买的东西。

香燐没有像往常一样遵守他的要求，她依然跪在原地，头低得更深。

“香燐！我让你下去。”佐助皱起了眉头，心中升起一股愧疚。妖君要惩罚就惩罚他好了，干嘛对他身边的人出气！香燐依然没有起身，因为这火灵宫是九尾妖君的火灵宫，佐助不过是住在这里而已，完全没有任何话语权。

他不发话，香燐就不动，屋子里一时陷入沉寂的焦灼。佐助知道自己说什么都没用，便凶巴巴地瞪向鸣人，眼神里充满了责怪。

鸣人坦然地面对他的瞪视，感受他的着急。心想佐助果然没有意识到事情的严重性。“下去吧。”良久，鸣人没什么情绪地说道。香燐担忧地看了佐助一眼，起身、道谢、施礼，将东西放到一旁的桌子上，缓缓地退了出去。

“跟你在一起的那个男人是谁？”鸣人沉着脸问道。佐助刚来妖界不久，第一次单独出门，哪里会认识什么妖。居然有人光明正大地闯进了他们妖界，而且还无人发觉。

“你派人监视我？！”佐助噌得从椅子上站了起来，手里还握着刚买的狐狸面具。他无法理解地看向鸣人，不可思议道，“明明之前让你派人保护我你都不愿意！我看你根本就是不想让我出火灵宫，你以为我是你的笼中鸟吗？”

“回答我。”鸣人不想跟他多作口舌之争。不管对方是什么身份，光是佐助和别的男人一同出行就足够他发怒。他是真的什么都不明白。

“跟你有什么关系！”佐助攥紧了手上的面具，生气地坐回椅子上。

“跟我有什么关系？”鸣人起身来到佐助面前，高大的身影笼罩着他，深蓝的眸子微微眯起，从上而下俯视着佐助。他捏起佐助的下巴，强迫他抬头看着自己，低沉的声音显露出不可抑制的怒气，“我是你的丈夫，你是我妖界的月神夫人。你说跟我有什么关系？”

我怎么知道有什么关系？总不能是你占有欲作祟，容不得我跟别人亲近吧？表面联姻而已，反正我们也是互相讨厌！佐助的思维不知道跑到了哪里，直到下巴一痛才回过神来。他怎么这么强势又霸道？真是太讨厌了！佐助不想理他，但感觉到他不断释放出的妖气以及危险的目光，佐助最终还是低声地开口，“一个朋友而已……”

“朋友？”语末微微上扬，显露出一点都不相信的嘲讽 ，“什么朋友会搂搂抱抱，举止亲密，连走个路都要牵着手？你也太明目张胆了，宇智波佐助。”鸣人凑近佐助的脸，带着无法逃避的压迫力，“一口一个恋一哥哥，叫得真是亲密。你到底有多少个哥哥？这么着急出去见他，甚至不惜违背我的话，难道是你的情人？”

“不是！”佐助第一时间反驳，声音里带着一丝焦急的委屈。哪里搂搂抱抱、举止亲密了？他只在刚刚见到他的时候拥抱过他一次而已，太久没见了连拥抱都不可以吗？牵手？恋一哥哥是想牵他手来着，可是佐助以自己已经长大了为由拒绝了，他又怎么会知道得这么清楚？除非全程有人在监视着他。佐助本来还以为是众妖对自己人类身份的好奇打量，没想到……

“不是？不是什么？不是哥哥？还是不是情人？”鸣人不依不饶地逼问他。

“你……！”佐助不知所措，委屈得红了眼，水光在眼睛里打转。他怎么能这样侮辱他与恋一哥哥的关系，甚至污蔑他的清白？佐助怎么可能会做出这种事情？怎么可能……

“我说了只是朋友，我把他当作哥哥。遇到他也只是偶然。你要是不相信，就不要再来问我！”佐助啪地打掉鸣人的手，自顾自地站起来准备离开。一整天的好心情全然无踪，为什么会这样？

“放开我！你干什么？！”佐助一步还没踏出去就被鸣人直接扛在了肩上，手中的面具掉落，狠狠地摔在地上。“放开！放开！”佐助用力地捶打着鸣人的后背，剧烈地挣扎着，然而一点作用都没有。鸣人直接将他扛到卧室，摔在了床上。

“但凡你有一点点在意你们宇智波家的声誉以及人界的声誉，你都不应该做出这样的事情。”鸣人俯身压上佐助，温热的鼻息喷洒在佐助的脸颊。太近了……鸣人盯着佐助水淋淋的墨色眼睛，叹息道，“更何况，我是妖界的九尾妖君，你把我的脸面放在哪里？”

“我没有！”佐助辩解道，声音里染上了委屈的哭腔。

鸣人盯着小猫咪委屈无措的样子，心里姑且相信他。只是，鸣人的语气软了下来，“你有没有，别人可不会相信你的措辞。你知不知道……”鸣人缓缓地俯下身，逐渐与佐助靠近。这孩子，几乎屏住了自己的呼吸，心跳声却清晰可闻。慢慢地，慢慢地，佐助倏地睁大了眼，蔚蓝的眼睛停留在他的上方，佐助第一次意识到原来这双眼睛是这么的深沉、好看。

很柔软、很热，强大的妖气汹涌地灌进他的鼻腔、皮肤，直击他的灵魂。佐助却意外地不觉得讨厌，原来不知不觉间他已经习惯了他的气息。

鸣人省去了试探与温存，直接就侵入了佐助的口腔。有些甜甜的，还有些淡淡的清香，不知道是吃了什么东西。谈不上粗暴，但也算不上温柔，鸣人细致地侵略着佐助的每一寸，感受他的湿热与柔软。他还很青涩，惊慌失措，舌尖推拒着鸣人的舌头，看上去反而更像是一种邀请。鸣人满意地没有感觉到其他人的气息，但一时之间也舍不得离开这片温软之地。

“唔……”佐助内心无比地震惊，没想到他就这么亲了上来。他用双手推拒着鸣人，然而浑身上下软乎乎的提不起一点力气。他该拒绝他的，骂他混蛋、恶魔、讨人厌的狐狸，又或者狠狠地咬伤他的舌头，让他自食恶果。可是为什么？为什么……无法拒绝……夫妻之间做这种事不是很正常吗？还是说因为对方流露出的温柔……

“呼吸，佐助。”鸣人放开了他，让他喘气。佐助的脸颊热得发烫，白皙的脸上晕染了一层淡淡的薄红，就连白嫩的耳朵都爬上了淡淡的粉色。他的眼角挂着晶莹的泪珠，因为睫毛的颤动而掉落下来，流淌出一道细细的泪痕。口里不断地吐出热气，一双湿漉漉的大眼睛茫然不安地看着他。很羞涩，但没有生气。鸣人忽地觉得下腹一阵燥热。

鸣人嗅着空气中微微情动的气味，屋子里没点灯，最后一缕昏黄的光亮逐渐消散，光线朦胧而又暧昧。鸣人心中一动，直接去扯佐助的衣领，却在看到佐助脖子上的那条项链时突然爆发出凶狠的戾气。

“定情信物？”所有的柔软一扫而空，鸣人一次比一次更感到愤怒。那是一颗水滴型的石头，通体成浅淡水蓝色，就像是由水凝结而成的一般。即使光线昏暗，也能清晰地看清它的光泽，如此润泽美丽，不似普通之物。鸣人伸手去摸，却在手指触碰到的瞬间感到一股撕裂般的疼痛，一如他触碰草薙剑的感觉。

是神器。鸣人收回手，破裂开的血肉覆上一层橙红色的妖气，受伤的地方很快就恢复如初。不，草薙剑才是神器，专门用来斩杀妖魔，妖连碰都碰不得。即使是在灵师甚至是普通人手里都能发挥出它的作用。而这块石头是被什么神注入了神力，而且是非常强大的神力，即使是鸣人这种最强大的妖都不会轻易碰它。洞房花烛夜那时还没有，看来是那个叫恋一的人送给佐助的。可是佐助又怎么会认识天上的神？又是哪位神会偷偷摸摸地来到妖界？难道是他？！不，不太可能，他此时怎么会离开天界，毕竟……

不，不能再想了！鸣人剔除掉脑海里全部的想法，妖气一划将佐助脖子上的项链割断，装进了一个盒子里。不管对方是什么人，鸣人都不会允许他接近佐助。

“还给我！”佐助见项链被拿走，连忙伸手去夺那个盒子。可是那盒子一下子就消失得无影无踪，佐助只抓了个空。“把它还给我！那是恋一哥哥给我的！”他告诉自己千万不要弄丢，还说它会代替他保护自己。佐助抓住鸣人的衣襟，几乎要叫出草薙剑跟他打起来。他才不怕他，索性不过一死。可他没有，他没有拿出草薙剑，只是无力地生气、请求。

鸣人没有回应他，很多像这种时候他都不会回应他。佐助的行为对他来说就像小孩子发脾气、任性，根本无法造成任何威胁。

鸣人撕开了佐助的衣襟，露出雪白细嫩的上身。少年的身体如此纤细，脆弱得惹人怜惜。“你知不知道……”鸣人的双手抚摸上温热的躯体，感受着他的颤抖。“你的身上全都是别人的气味。”双手缓缓地游走，丝毫没有半点温柔。“就算我们之间没有感情，但你自始至终都是我的人。我绝对不允许你跟任何人有半点关系。”哗啦——一声，连裤子都被他撕开。鸣人温热的双手抚摸上他最脆弱的地方，少年的那里白白嫩嫩的，此刻正软趴趴的被玩弄于手掌之间，看上去不仅完全没有任何威慑力，反而温顺乖巧得可爱。鸣人没在此多作流连，双手移到了更为私密的地方，手指触碰到那个入口，脸色终于放松了下来。

佐助动都不敢动，只能无声地流泪。这一刻迟早是要来的，可他不想，他一点都不想……他感到惶恐、感到不安，他又害怕又难过，可是身边也没有可以依靠的人。如果恋一哥哥在这里肯定会保护好他的，绝对不会让他受到任何伤害。可是他不在这里，就连他送给自己的项链他都没有保护好……

佐助睁着双眼，温热的泪水源源不断地从他的眼睛里流出来，他在无声地拒绝。鸣人深深地叹了口气，他没想那么做的，他只是……目的已经达到了，他也该离开了。佐助怕是恨透了他。

“听着，”鸣人不得不开口，冷声说道，“不要再和那个人见面，更不要和妖界之外的人来往。再被我发现，我会通通杀了他们。你知道我能做到。”

也许自己今天做得太过分了，佐助为什么就是不能乖一点呢？鸣人心情复杂地看着佐助，一声叹息，转身离开了寒蟾宫。良久，佐助终于才意识到鸣人的目的。他在检查自己，检查他九尾妖君的所有物，是否曾被他人染指。

这比强行要他还让他感到侮辱。佐助没由来地感到一阵难过，胸口窒息般地疼痛。妖果然都不是什么好东西！佐助衣衫不整地跑到正厅，捡起地上掉落的狐狸面具，狠狠地将它扔了出去。他再也、再也不要再看到那只臭狐狸了！

TBC.


End file.
